


Titiller

by malurette



Category: La sueur du soleil (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dress to impress
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ines la Tordilla pratiquait le plus vieux métier du monde avec art.





	Titiller

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Titiller  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** La sueur du soleil  
>  **Personnage :** doña Ines  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Harriet & Mata ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais en pratique, elle exploite sa dextérité, et lui révèle le moins possible. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14 )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 2 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle exploite sa dextérité et lui révèle le moins possible, c’est un conseil nouveau et même incongru pour Ines. Les riches ont de ces idées ! Faut-il qu’ils aient de l’argent et de l’esprit à perdre pour s’emballer dans des couches et des couches de vêtements.

Antonia se moque, mais il est vrai que quand elle était la Tordilla, au contraire, elle en révélait le plus possible. C’est comme ça qu’on fait la réclame. Une fille qui cache ses formes, on va croire qu’elle est contrefaite. Mais bon, si son nouvel agent l’exige… elle sait se plier à ces fantaisies.


End file.
